Brave Mouse p4
by Anna
Summary: the seq of lives Free


Michaela tried to comfort herself all the way to Colorado Springs.   
  
  
She told herself again and again, that Sully made those trips a lot of times, that Katie is safe with  
Brian and Sara.   
  
  
But the feeling of anguish didn't leave her heart. She saw in her nightmares Sully, beaten and  
bleeding, lying on the ground, and a crying Katie, kneeling by him. This nightmare came every night  
since the day she left Boston.  
  
  
Brian, who met her at the train depot, looked satisfied and happy.  
  
  
"They will finally release my book as it is!" he told her proudly, " We've discussed every small detail,  
that's why we were late getting back from N.Y."  
  
  
"You're late? So, where is Katie?"  
  
  
In Wyoming, with Sully." Brian looked a bit guilty. "I was sure Sully would leave her with Robert E.  
and Miss Grace. But he decided to take her with him, or she just followed him, like two years ago,  
to Montana."  
  
  
Michaela turned pale, but Brian said: "They are fine, they sent a telegram that they will be home this  
Sunday."  
  
  
It seemed that Katie and Sully were good and safe, but Michaela still was worrying. Sully was in  
danger. This feeling never denied her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lame Bear treated Sully with all kinds of his medicine, trying this and that, but nothing helped. Now  
Katie didn't leave her father's side even for a minute, and White Wolf moved to their tent to help  
Katie take care of Sully. He looked helplessly at Katie's sad face, but could do nothing for her.  
  
  
"There is nothing more I can do to help." Lame Bear looked at White Wolf angrily, " It's not up to  
me. He's going to join the Spirits within a few days."  
  
  
"Perhaps the medicine of white men could cure him." The Cheyenne supposed  
  
  
"I don't know white men's medicine." The medicine man objected, " and we can't stay here for  
much longer. We can leave the tent for those whites, and some food…"  
  
  
"No!" the Cheyenne exclaimed, " we can't leave Ho'neosovaestse to die like this!"  
  
  
Lame Bear shrugged:  
  
  
"He's just a Waschicu, white man."  
  
  
"He's my brother. The Spirit of the Wolf protects him, just like me. I'll take him to the whites."  
  
  
Lame Bear looked at White Wolf suspiciously:  
  
  
"Not long ago you vowed to kill all whites like rabid dogs, but now white man's daughter is walking  
around wearing the shirt, trimmed by your late wife. White Wolf, whites killed your family!"  
  
  
"Not those ones. Whites are different, and Ho'neosovaestse is a good man. I was blinded with my  
grief and fury, and I was wrong."  
  
  
"The army could catch you."  
  
  
"I'm not afraid to die. I'll just join my family."  
  
  
"They'll try to find out where the other braves are."  
  
  
"I'll never let them know." The Cheyenne said firmly. "You know me, I'm not a coward."  
  
  
He gazed at the medicine man:  
  
  
"You're wise man, Lame Bear, the Spirits speak to you. You know, I've lost my path and need to  
find it again. Let me do this."  
  
  
The medicine man nodded.  
  
  
"Tell the white man's daughter you'll take them to their people tomorrow. Then, you'll join us, if you  
can…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sully stirred and opened his eyes. He lay in bed, covered with a patchwork quilt. The room looked  
like a clinic, but not Michaela's.  
  
  
There was no Katie around, and Sully tried to lift his head from the pillow. But he was too weak,  
and fell back within a second. His head ached, so did his right side.  
  
  
Somebody leaned to him. That was a white man in his mid fifties.  
  
  
"Welcome back, Mr.Sully." He said, smiling, " I'm Dr.Brown, and you're in my clinic. This town is  
Deadwood."  
  
  
"Katie… " Sully's lips barely moved, so Dr.Brown had to lean closer to hear , " Where is…my  
daughter?"  
  
  
"She's with my wife. Don't worry, she's fine."  
  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
  
"Tomorrow, if you're up to it. Now in your condition, you need plenty of rest. You're very lucky,  
Mr. Sully. Pleurisy, broken ribs, firearm wound, blood loss, concussion….It's really a miracle that  
you're alive and getting better. Are you thirsty?"  
  
  
Sully nodded weakly, and the doctor offered him some water, then a spoonful of some moisture.  
  
  
"Here is something to ease your pain and help you to rest."  
  
  
Sully tried to ask the doctor to send a telegram to Michaela, but all his strength was already drained  
off. His eyelids weighted down and he drifted off to deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie was sitting in a bathtub with a good smelling soap in her hands. Mrs.Brown, a chubby  
good-natured woman in her mid forties, rubbed her back with a sponge.  
  
  
"Poor girl." She sighed, " I'd be scared to death, if the this awful Indian would have kidnapped me."  
  
  
"He didn't kidnap me! " Katie outraged, " and he's not "awful Indian!"  
  
  
"I know, he intimidated you, but now there is nothing to be afraid of. Our sheriff put him into jail."  
  
  
"He arrested White Wolf?!! " Katie jumped up in a bathtub, splashing water around." Why?"  
  
  
"This Indian robbed the stagecoach and killed all the passengers. Mr.Todd, our barber, was waiting  
for his father, who was in this stagecoach. Now, he recognized his father's pocket watch, they were  
on this Indian's chest."  
  
  
"They are wrong! " Katie exclaimed, " White Wolf is my friend, and he didn't rob the stagecoach!  
He saved our lives, and there were other people, white, who robbed us. We were there, Pa told me  
to hide under the seat , and the robbers forgot about me in this mess. There were three people, a  
woman, named Betsy, and two her brothers."  
  
  
"But the watch…"  
  
  
"White Wolf found it near the stagecoach. The watch ticked and he decided that it was some living  
creature and it could die without feeding."  
  
  
Mrs.Brown looked puzzled:  
  
  
"I need to inform our sheriff."   
  
  
"Yes, I'll describe the robbers to him." Katie said, " And, Mrs.Brown, would you please ask  
Dr.Brown, how is my Poppy?"  
  
  
"Okay." Mrs.Brown gave her a towel:  
  
  
"Dry yourself, while I go there."  
  
  
Katie just finished drying off , when Mrs Brown returned. She was smiling.  
  
  
"Poppy?! " Katie's heart pounded, " Is he better?"  
  
  
"Yes, he awoke and asked about you. Steven told me he'll make it."  
  
  
"May I see him? " Katie asked pleadingly  
  
  
"Tomorrow. Steven gave him some medicine to help him sleep."  
  
  
"Laudanum? " Katie asked  
  
  
"Yes," Mrs.Brown answered, her eyes widened, " How do you know?"  
  
  
"My Ma is a doctor." Katie said proudly." So is my older sister. Did you talk with the sheriff,  
Mrs.Brown?"  
  
  
"Yes, and Terry promised not let anybody to hurt this Indian. He's a man of his word."  
  
  
Katie knocked at the clinic door , and Dr.Brown let her in.  
  
  
"Just for a few minutes." he warned, " Your Pa is still very weak."  
  
  
Sully opened his eyes and smiled at Katie: "Come in, Kates…"  
  
  
His voice was so soft, that Katie could barely hear him. She approached and carefully sat at the  
edge of the bed.  
  
  
"Poppy." She whispered, touching his hand, and her eyes filled with tears  
  
  
Sully reached up his hand and wiped the tears from her cheek.  
  
  
"Don't cry, Kates, that's all over…We'll be home soon."  
  
  
"I know." Katie said through the tears, " but they.. they arrested White Wolf. The townsfolk decided  
that he was the one who robbed our stagecoach."  
  
  
"White Wolf? " Sully asked. He vaguely remembered some Indian who helped Katie to take care of  
him.  
  
  
"White Wolf brought us here and saved our lives…and now he's in jail!"  
  
  
Sully struggled to raise himself a little, but immediately fell back as the pain pierced his head and  
broken ribs.  
  
  
Dr.Brown frowned:  
  
  
"I'd have preferred to wait to give him news like that, " he looked at Katie angrily, " until your father  
gets stronger."  
  
  
"I'm fine." Sully protested, taking his breath. " She's right, this man is innocent.Doc, would you  
please ask sheriff to come here, I'll tell him how the robbers looked."  
  
  
"You need to regain your strength, and follow your doctor's orders. You can talk with Terry  
tomorrow, if you're up to it. Terry is a good man." He added more softly, " He'll never let this Indian  
hang without a trial, and he'll let him go if he's innocent."  
  
  
"Do you remember the old gentleman's pocket watch?" Katie asked, " White Wolf found it near the  
stagecoach, and the son of this Mr.Todd recognized his father's watch. So they decided White Wolf  
was the robber."  
  
  
"Perhaps he thought it was some living creature." Sully supposed, " He'd never seen a ticking watch  
before."  
  
  
"Exactly." Katie said " I hope to convince the sheriff, but I doubt he'll believe me."  
  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow." Sully said. "Dr.Brown, I need to send a telegram to my wife. Would you  
please give me a pencil and paper?"  
  
  
The doctor frowned again:  
  
  
"Perhaps you need your clothes and your horse as well, Mr.Sully? Plenty of rest, that 's what you  
need now! Are you aware you're not out of the woods yet?" he grumbled  
  
  
"You remind me our storekeeper , Mr.Bray!" Katie suddenly said, " He grumbles a lot, but he's very  
kind inside."  
  
  
Dr.Brown grinned:  
  
  
"Thank you, young lady…Mr.Sully, unfortunately we have no telegraph operator here now. But your  
daughter can write a text, and we'll ask the coachman to send it from the nearest town…Now, I'll  
ask Miss Sully to leave, because Mr.Sully needs his rest."  
  
  
"Thank you, Doc. " Sully said." See you, Katie. I'll talk with the sheriff."   
  
  
"I can give you something to help you rest." Dr.Brown offered, but Sully shook his head.  
  
  
"I'll be back. Sleep well, Poppy." Katie kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and closed his eyes.  
  
It was noisy at the sheriff's office in Colorado Springs.  
  
  
"I can't believe it! Daniel, did you catch them all by yourself? " Grace asked.  
  
  
"No, Robert E and Hank helped me."  
  
  
"We just came to the right place at the right time." Hank grinned  
  
  
"They robbed my store!!! " Loren outraged, " This whore aimed her rifle right at my head."  
  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
  
"You're lucky, Loren, that her revolver misfired…"  
  
  
"But mine didn't! " Hank said proudly, " It's not men's business to shoot women, but this one was  
not a woman but a rattlesnake."  
  
  
"That wasn't their first robbery." Daniel told them, "Her brother confessed. They robbed a  
stagecoach in Wyoming as well."  
  
  
"Oh, my God! " Grace rolled her eyes, " Sully and Katie were going home from there! Dr.Mike told  
me they should have been home five days ago."  
  
  
"I know, she asked me to send telegrams to the local sheriffs …I don't know how to tell Michaela  
now." Daniel sighed,  
  
  
They heard the knock at the door, and Michaela entered the room:  
  
  
"Morning," She said, " Daniel, still no news from Wyoming?"  
  
  
The townsfolk disappeared, and Daniel remained with Michaela face to face.  
  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
  
"We caught the robbers at Loren's store…" He began, but this time the robber stretched his hand  
through the bars:  
  
  
"Hey, pretty girl , who are you?"  
  
  
"Hands off!!! " Daniel yelled at him  
  
  
But Michaela grabbed the robber's hand.  
  
  
"Where did you get this?! " she pointed at the silver and black bracelet on robber's wrist." Tell me!"  
  
  
Daniel tried to calm her down, but she pushed him away and seized by robber's sleeve:  
  
  
"Where is my husband? Where is my daughter?! You killed them!!! " she yelled  
  
  
"Michaela, please…" Daniel tried to release her grip.  
  
  
"Tell me the truth! " she cried, " Where are they?!"  
  
  
"I don't know," the robber muttered, " Betsy forced me…"  
  
  
"Did you kill them?"  
  
  
"I know nothing about the girl." The robber said evasively  
  
  
"We'll make a search party for Katie." Daniel said, " We'll find her. Michaela."  
  
  
Michaela released her grip, looking helplessly at the bracelet in her hand. There was her gift to Sully  
for their 5th anniversary…he jokingly called it "the biggest wedding ring in whole world"…  
  
  
Sully was in danger. She knew this as clearly as she knew that her name is Michaela Quinn. But he  
was still alive. If he were dead, she would know…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've brought you some fried chicken." Katie showed White Wolf a picnic basket, " Mrs.Brown  
cooked this for you. The sheriff let me talk to you."  
  
  
She took a chair and sat near the cell.  
  
  
"Pa is feeling better." She said, " He will speak at the trial and they will set you free."  
  
  
The Cheyenne brave shook his head:  
  
  
"I'm not afraid to die, Brave Mouse."  
  
  
"Brave Mouse?" Katie wondered, " Why do you call me Brave Mouse?"  
  
  
White Wolf slightly smiled:  
  
  
When I was a little boy, my grandfather told me a story.  
  
  
Once there was Hohkeehe, a little gray Mouse. He lived in a hole, like all the mice. But he was  
very curious and brave, and all the time he asked: "What's the noise around the hole?"  
"That's none of your business", his kin answered him.  
  
  
But he asked again, and somebody told him, that's the noise of the Great River."  
  
  
"How interesting! " our Mouse said, " I'd like to see this River."   
  
  
"That's a sight that's not for a little Mouse." the Frog told him.   
  
  
But he was not only curious, but stubborn, and one day he set out on his journey to the Great  
River.   
  
  
He walked for many days, and met many animals and birds on his way. They all told him that  
it's too dangerous a journey for such a small Mouse. But he was stubborn.  
  
  
From time to time he lifted his little head and looked at the sky. He saw soaring eagles there.  
The Mouse admired these majestic birds, but what scared at the same time. He was just a  
little Mouse, and the Eagle could catch him easily.  
  
  
So, he walked and walked, and suddenly saw the huge White Buffalo. But the Buffalo lay on  
the ground motionless and barely breathed.  
  
  
"I'm dying", he said, " Only the little eye of a little Mouse can heal me, but I've never seen  
such an animal."  
  
  
"I'm a Mouse!" said our Mouse, " Take my eye, please!"  
  
  
And his eye fell out, and the Buffalo was healed immediately.  
  
  
"Thank you, my little brother," the Buffalo said, " now you can run under my belly, and no  
Eagle will see you. I can go with you through the prairie, but just until the woods."  
  
  
In the woods the Mouse remained alone, and continued on his way.  
  
  
Soon, he noticed a Wolf. This was a large and beautiful animal, but his behavior was very  
strange, He was running in circles, without any purpose, then suddenly sat down listlessly,  
looking at nothing. He looked insane.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you, Brother Wolf? " the Mouse asked  
  
  
"Tell me who I am!!!" the Wolf yelled  
  
  
"You're Wolf, " the Mouse said in perplexity.  
  
  
"Sure, I'm a Wolf, " the Wolf said, " I need to go hunting.  
  
  
But the next moment he forgot who he was and sat motionless again.  
  
  
"I feel so sorry for you, " the Mouse said, " how I can help you?  
  
  
"Only the eye of a little Mouse can heal me, " the Wolf answered, " but there are no mice  
here in the woods."  
  
  
The Mouse hesitated for a moment: "I will be blind, " he thought, " and I'll never see the  
Great River."   
  
  
But he felt ashamed then. " I still can hear and sniff, but the Wolf would starve to death  
without my eye, because he forgot how to hunt."  
  
  
"Take my eye, Brother Wolf!" he said aloud.  
  
  
"He was very brave, this Mouse, wasn't he? " White Wolf said, " and you remind me of this Mouse  
a lot.   
  
  
I remembered who I am due to you…I was mad at all whites, because the army killed my family, my  
wife and baby , two years ago. The Long Knives locked my people in a wooden cabin, and they  
died there."  
  
  
"I was there," Katie said softly, " with my Pa, two years ago."  
  
  
White Wolf squeezed the rods of the bar, looking at Katie with great agitation:  
  
  
"You were there? Have you seen them?"  
  
  
"No. Pa tried to speak with the army, but they didn't listen to him. He couldn't help much, just took  
a baby from Chief Dull Knife."  
  
  
"The baby? " Katie never saw White Wolf so agitated  
  
  
"Yes, the baby boy. Pa hid him under his jacket and took him out of the barracks. The Chief called  
him Lives Free…and then my Ma and Pa called him Josef Michael Sully. He's my younger brother  
now."  
  
  
"My son was the youngest among the kids there." White Wolf finally spoke, his voice shaking,  
"When he was born, the medicine man pointed at a red spot on baby's back and told us, there is a  
sign of Thunderbird, so his destiny would be peculiar."  
  
  
"Joe has the red spot on his back." Katie said, " He's your son, White Wolf?"  
  
  
The Cheyenne just nodded. The lump in his throat didn't allow him to speak.  
  
  
"I'll tell you more about him." Katie suggested, and began a long story about Josef, his wimp and  
pranks, his first words and steps, and how he brought a new happiness into their family.  
  
  
From time to time she spoke English instead of Cheyenne, but White Wolf didn't interrupt her. His  
eyes were filled with tears, but there was a broad smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened and the sheriff came in, holding the pencil and a sheet of paper.  
  
  
"The stagecoach is departing now, and the coachman will send a telegram for you."  
  
  
"Thank you." Katie started to write: Colorado Springs, Dr.Michaela Quinn…  
  
  
"That's your mother? " The sheriff asked her." What's your name?"  
  
  
"Katherine Sully." Katie answered, " Do you know my Ma?"  
  
  
"Sure," he smiled, " and your Pa as well. I owe him a lot…Now, give me this, I'll ask the coachman  
to send it. How is Mr.Sully?"  
  
  
"Better, thank you, Mr…"  
  
  
"McKay, " the sheriff said." Mrs.Brown told me you both remembered the stagecoach robbers."  
  
  
"Sure! I can tell you right now, Mr.McKay."  
  
  
"Okay, come with me. It seems I need to send a telegram too."  
  
  
"See you!" Katie told White Wolf, " I'll be back and tell you more. And you will tell me the end of  
your story."  
  
  
"Sure I will, Brave Mouse." The Cheyenne said.  
  
Michaela suddenly jumped up from the chair: "Daniel, who found the stagecoach and… " she  
paused, then took a deep breath and continued:  
  
  
" and buried the bodies?"  
  
  
"Another coachman." Daniel answered  
  
  
"Is he somewhere in Wyoming?"  
  
  
"No. Perhaps, he's at Grace's, eating his lunch. I asked him to stay in Colorado Springs for a while.  
I didn't know about Sully and Katie, but was going to ask him a few questions about the robbery."  
  
  
Michaela without a word ran away towards the cafe, and Daniel followed her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw an empty stagecoach," The coachman said, " and all those dead bodies around."  
  
  
"How many?" Michaela asked, her voice unsteady  
  
  
"Let me think, Ma'am…five: lady and gentleman, an old man in cylinder, and Jacob Wallace, the  
coachman…And the last guy was killed by an Injun tomahawk, it was sticking out from his  
chest…Ma'am, are you alright?" he noticed that Michaela had become pale as a ghost.  
  
  
"I'm fine." Michaela took a deep breath. "Mr…"  
  
  
"Bailey. Charlie Bailey, " the coachman said.  
  
  
"Mr. Bailey, were there a long haired man in a leather jacket and a little girl?"  
  
  
"No, Ma'am." He told her firmly, " Nobody like that."  
  
  
"So, Michaela, perhaps they are still alive." Daniel said , " Mr.Bailey, where did you find the  
stagecoach?"  
  
  
"About ten miles from Deadwood…Damned fool! "He clapped himself on the forehead, " Such a  
blockhead! The sheriff in Deadwood asked me to send a telegram to Colorado Springs, and I've  
forgotten!"  
  
  
He dug into his pocket and found a piece of paper:  
  
  
"Take it,. Ma'am, I'm not so good at reading…"  
  
  
Michaela took the paper, her hands trembling:  
  
  
"Dr.Michaela Quinn, Colorado Springs," she read, not believing her eyes , "Dear Ma! Don't worry,  
we're alive and safe. Pa is better now, and we'll be home soon. Your Katie"  
  
  
"Is there some good news?" Bailey asked looking at her face.  
  
  
Instead of answering, Michaela embraced the dumbfounded coachman tightly and rushed out of the  
cafe.  
  
  
"Where are you going, Dr.Mike?" Grace shouted following her "To Deadwood! They are alive!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five days later, Dr.Brown allowed Sully to go for a walk. He was still weak, and his head was  
spinning from the fresh air, so he reached the sheriff's office leaning on Katie's shoulder  
  
  
"I'm so happy you're better, Sully." McKay stretched out his hand, and Sully shook it.  
  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, sheriff." he answered, " Thank you for not letting them to hurt my friend."  
  
  
"That's my job" McKay said. "Sully, we need to talk. Your daughter told me you remember those  
robbers."  
  
  
"Yes. There were two brothers, and the girl, with long black hair. Her name was Betsy, if that's her  
real name. She called her brother Buck. He looked like her, but is blonde."  
  
  
"It seems your friend, Sheriff Simon, caught them. So, White Wolf is a free man."   
  
  
He turned to White Wolf:  
  
  
"Get your horse and go! You're free."  
  
  
Katie immediately translated this, and McKay opened the cell.  
  
  
Katie rushed in and hugged White Wolf tightly:  
  
  
"I'm so happy you're free!!!"  
  
  
"Thank you, brother." Sully looked at the Cheyenne, " I owe you my life."  
  
  
"No." The Cheyenne brave said, " I owe you much more, Ho'neosovaestse, you're raising my son.  
You saved him from Long Knives, and I know, you'll teach him well.."  
  
  
"Don't worry about your son." Sully said, " I swear, he will follow his people's path."  
  
  
"Where are you going now?" Katie asked  
  
  
"I don't know." The Cheyenne said, " Perhaps I'll join up with my band…but I'm not sure, I'm too  
tired to hate now."  
  
  
"Good luck, White Wolf." Sully took off his medicine pouch and gave it to the Indian:  
  
  
"Take it. You need it now."  
  
  
"I want to give you something from me." Katie cut in " Be careful, please…"  
  
  
She took off a small golden medal on a thin chain, and standing on her tiptoes, put it on White  
Wolf's neck.  
  
  
Sully recognized it. It was a saint medal with St.Patrick, the relic of Quinn family.   
  
  
The Grandmother of Elizabeth Quinn brought it with her from Ireland, and last Christmas Mrs.Quinn  
gave it to Katie and asked her to save it for her children. But he didn't even bother to stop his  
daughter. She did the right thing, and Michaela will understand.  
  
  
"This medal will protect you." Katie said, and looked at him pleadingly: " Will you remember me,  
White Wolf?"  
  
  
"Sure, I will, Brave Mouse." The Cheyenne answered.  
  
  
He withdrew something from his pocket. It was a small dream catcher.  
  
  
"I made this when you told me about my son." He said.  
  
  
"Is it for him?" Katie asked  
  
  
"It's for you both. You all are my family now."  
  
  
"It's time for you to hurry," McKay cut in, " while there aren't too many townsfolk around."  
  
  
As White Wolf mounted his horse, Dr.Brown appeared at the clinic porch:  
  
  
"Mr.Sully! I didn't mean for you to walk around for so long! Come back!"  
  
  
Sully walked back to the clinic, still leaning on Katie. They were just a few steps from the porch,  
when he had heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.   
  
  
There was a man with a rifle, standing near the clinic, aiming at White Wolf. Within a second Sully  
released Katie's shoulder and jumped on the marksman from behind. They both lost their balance  
and slumped on the ground. The rifle fell down and fired.  
  
  
"Take your hands off of me! " The man yelled, wriggling on the ground, as Sully sat astride of him,  
gripping his neck.  
  
  
"What are you doing, Benjamin Todd?!" McKay ran to them from his office, " There is a rule: no  
shooting in town! Do you want me to put you into jail?"  
  
  
"That's just a damned Injun!" Todd wheezed, " He might be a runaway from the reservation!"  
  
  
"If he ran away from the reservation, I'll take him back" McKay said calmly, " But that's MY job,  
and nobody allowed you to shoot in town…Set him free, Sully, I'll take care of him."  
  
  
Sully's strength was over. His hands unclenched, and he slipped into darkness…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt a gentle touch at his face even before he opened his eyes. Just one hand in whole world could  
touch his cheek and stroke his hair so gently and lovingly. Michaela…She was here.  
  
  
"Michaela." He whispered and opened his eyes…There she was, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
  
"You'll be alright." she smiled at him, " You scared me, though."  
  
  
"What happened?" Sully looked at her in wonderment  
  
  
"You collapsed. Dr.Brown said you're not up to so much activity yet."  
  
  
"How long I was out?"  
  
  
"I arrived two hours ago, and Dr.Brown told me that he and this Indian just brought you into  
clinic…"  
  
  
"White Wolf? Where is he? Is he still in town?"  
  
  
"He's sitting downstairs with Katie. It seems they enjoy each other's company. According to Katie's  
words, he wants to know how you are …I'll tell him you're awake."  
  
  
Sully nodded:  
  
  
"Tell him to hurry. He saved us, Katie and me…But the sheriff can't control all the people around  
here, and I don't want anybody to shoot White Wolf."  
  
  
"I was surprised to see Sgt.McKay." Michaela said. "I'll tell them you're better."  
  
  
Some minutes later she returned with Katie.  
  
  
"He's safe. Sgt…Sheriff McKay will accompany him out of town." Sully sighed with relief.  
  
  
"Fine…I always knew he was a man of his word…. Michaela, when the next stagecoach arrives. I  
think it's time to go home."  
  
  
"Sully, you can't ! You're still too weak for such a trip!"  
  
  
"I'll be much better at home." Sully insisted  
  
  
"No, don't even think about it! " Michaela told him, but very uncertainly. Truly said, she wished to  
be home as well…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ma! Sully! Katie!" Brian and Sara met them on the porch,  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sara asked, " I'm baking an apple pie, it's still in the oven."  
  
  
"Great! " Katie exclaimed, " Nobody in Deadwood could bake a pie like Colleen and you can!"  
  
  
They blushed and entered the homestead…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michaela looked at Sully with concern. She knew that the long journey from Wyoming drained off all  
his strength. At first, he was bright, talking with her and Katie, but the long trip in a jolty stagecoach  
cost him.   
  
  
For the last few miles until Colorado Springs he leaned weakly against Michaela with his eyes  
closed. He didn't complain, but Michaela understood, that every jerk of the stagecoach was  
agonizing for him.   
  
  
Now, as they arrived, he just slumped into the wingback chair, exhausted.  
  
  
"Sully?" she touched his shoulder  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and sat up straight.  
  
  
"I think you need some rest." she suggested.  
  
  
"I was resting almost all the way home." Sully weakly protested  
  
  
"I'd better say you were "passing out" She exacted, " don't be stubborn, come on."  
  
  
She followed him downstairs.  
  
  
"Now, lie down and close your eyes." She ordered, " Are you comfortable?"  
  
  
"Very." he smiled, " But the kids…they're preparing a lunch for us."  
  
  
"I'll wake you." Michaela promised, " Now, get some sleep."  
  
  
He sighed with relief and closed his eyes….  
  
  
"Sully? " she whispered  
  
  
"What?" He just slightly lifted his eyelids, his voice sleepy.  
  
  
"I just thought, how Claudette was wrong about you and me…she told me, we're so different.  
We're not different, we're just two halves of a single whole. I love you, Sully…so much."  
  
  
"I love you too, Michaela." He kissed her hand…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michaela was sitting near her peacefully sleeping husband, looking at him, thanking God that he was  
with her again. His face was thin and pale, and his side was still bandaged, but there was a happy  
smile on his lips.  
  
  
"I love you." She repeated, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of a broken plate from downstairs, and then Josef's voice:  
  
  
"Mama! Ma!"  
  
  
"Shh, Joe! " Katie told her brother, " Pa is not feeling well, so he needs to rest."  
  
  
"What's the matter?" Michaela asked, appearing from her bedroom  
  
  
"Joe helped me and Sara prepare lunch. But your blue dish was too large for him…"  
  
  
"So, you broke my blue dish?" Michaela asked with mock anger  
  
  
Josef hid behind his sister, but was smiling broadly.   
  
  
"I never liked it! " Michaela finally grinned, " but be quiet, please!"  
  
  
"Sure." Katie said, " we'll help Sara, but tell us first, which dishes you don't like either…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sully opened his eyes. It was already dark. Michaela sat at the edge of the bed, in her nightgown.  
  
  
"Hey, sleepy head!" she smiled. "How are you?"  
  
  
"Never felt better…What time is it?"  
  
  
"Half past ten. Kids are asleep."  
  
  
Sully sat up in bed:  
  
  
"The lunch…were the kids very disappointed?…"  
  
  
"No, they understand…Are you hungry? I can bring you something."  
  
  
"Thank you, I'd better go downstairs. I want to check on the kids."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were not asleep. Josef sat in his crib, looking at Katie, who fitted the dream catcher to the wall  
between the crib and her bed.  
  
  
"Hi." Sully said entering the room, " Sorry I missed lunch."  
  
  
"Doesn't matter." Katie answered, "We'll get it tomorrow."  
  
  
She pointed at the dream catcher:  
  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
  
"Sure" he agreed.  
  
  
Josef stood up and tried to reach the dream catcher. Katie shook her head:  
  
  
"This is not a toy, Joe. It's a gift from a very good friend."  
  
  
"One day we'll tell you more about him." Sully added, and Katie looked at him astonished:  
  
  
"Ma wouldn't let us…"  
  
  
"She will," Sully said, " in time. I promised Chief Dull Knife and White Wolf to tell him about the  
people he belongs to."  
  
  
"Poppy. " Katie asked, " Where do you think White Wolf is now? What's he going to do?"  
  
  
"I don't know." Sully answered honestly, " I just know that he feels happy every time he remembers  
you…and perhaps, it will help him to survive."  
  
  
She sighed and put her head on Sully's shoulder.  
  
  
"White Wolf gave me a Cheyenne name." She said. "Brave Mouse. He told me a story about  
Hohkeehe, but didn't finish."  
  
  
Sully nodded.   
  
  
"I know this story. Cloud Dancing told me once."  
  
  
"Do you remember what happened with the Mouse after Wolf left him?"  
  
  
"The Wolf left Hohkeehe at the bank of the Great River, he must go back to hunting game for  
his wife and cubs. So, the Mouse remained alone again. But this time he was blind , and could  
see neither the great River, nor the eagles.  
  
  
He rolled up and suddenly felt that he was rising high to the sky and thought: "That's an  
Eagle who caught me" But he didn't feel any pain.  
  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his sight was back. He could see the Great River, and the  
woods, and the prairie far below him…  
  
  
He turned his head and saw wide white wings. He was not caught by an Eagle, but the Great  
Spirit turned him into an Eagle, because he was so brave.  
  
  
White Wolf gave you a good name. I'm so proud of you, my Brave Mouse." Sully said, embracing  
his daughter.  
  
  
"Papa! Take me! " Josef was outraged by the lack of attention to him. He immediately scrambled out  
from his crib and climbed on Sully's lap.  
  
  
"Be careful, Joe." Katie warned him, "Don't hurt Papa."  
  
  
"It's alright." Sully said.  
  
  
Michaela appeared at the door, smiling, looking at two small heads, light brown and dark, trustfully  
leaning on Sully's chest. Then she approached and sat with them…They were sitting like this for a  
long time, and the happiness claimed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Far away from Colorado Springs, there was a lone traveler, sitting near the campfire, looking at the  
flame. He took a small golden medal from under his jacket, and grabbed it.  
  
  
" I'll never forget you, Brave Mouse." He whispered to himself, and a slight smile touched his lips,  
  
  
"You helped the Wolf to remember who he is…"  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
